I Do
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: One shot for CC xx, because she just joined and she was an awesome loyal reviewer before she even had an account! :D uber short but i think quite nice! :D


I Do

Puck paced the small room anxiously, counting the steps between the door and his dressing table, fiddling with his buttonhole for the twelfth time as he did.

"Dude calm" Mike schooled him for what felt like the millionth time.

"What if she changed her mind? What if she ran away? What if..."

"Dude she hasn't" Mike promised him "She loves you, she agreed to marry you, and after everything that is fucking huge"

"Everything? Oh you mean the fact I was a first class bastard in school, and then there's Beth situation, and the whole Santana completely lying about me sleeping with her, plus my psychotic mother, and my dad deciding to come back into my life and fucking it up. You mean that everything?"

"Uh yeah that everything" Eli said grimacing a little behind Puck's back at Mike

"Yeah now I definitely think she has run away screaming" Puck wailed throwing himself into his chair.

"No she hasn't" the two chorused

"Yes she has"

"No she hasn't"

"Yes she has"

"NO SHE HASN'T!"

Gleeeeeeeeeee

Rachel smiled at her lightly curled hair as she stood in front of the full length mirror before smoothing out the already perfect white satin, and it's red sash that sat on her narrow hips, tied in a perfect bow on her lower back it's tails running down to the hem of her long white dress.

"You seem remarkably calm" Tina said with a smile coming forward with Rachel's veil.

"I am, it doesn't seem to matter that the flowers are the wrong shade, and the Noah's mother has insisted on every member of her family and her ex-husbands attending, or that Kurt and Mercedes have tried to stop me planning my own wedding multiple times. In ten minutes time I shall marry the love of my life, and that's all that matters"

"I never thought Miss Rachel-control freak-Berry would be so calm" Tina laughed as she placed the veil on Rachel's perfect hair.

Rachel laughed "well yes I suppose it is rather odd, but I'm more concerned about things like security, making sure the paparazzi do not try and get it in, and hopefully our honeymoon destination remains a secret"

"Oh lifestyle of the rich and the famous!" Tina teased "you are an international movie slash Broadway star, and Noah is the biggest name in the music business as well as an actor himself! Worrying about those things is your own fault"

"Why thank you my darling best friend!" Rachel laughed picking up her skirt a little to turn to face her "how do I look?"

Tina smiled and took in Rachel in all her glory, her strapped white gown clung to her every curve sweeping down to a small train, a red sash sitting in her narrow waist was tied in a perfect bow at her back, its colour matching her red and white rose bouquet. Her hair descended around her shoulders in light curls while her veil at the moment was sat back was clipped in with discreet diamond barrettes that matched her delicate also diamond necklace and her engagement ring.

"You look amazing" Tina promised "it's time you ready?"

"Of course" Rachel smiled.

Gleeeeeeeeeee

"Now dude just wait here" Mike said fixing Puck at the end of the aisle next to Rabbi Greenburg "I got to go walk down with Tina and the other groomsmen, so just stay here"

"She is coming right?" Puck whispered desperately.

"Yes she is" Mike and Eli promised once again, barely managing to keep the exasperation out of their voices, before clapping Puck on the shoulder and walking past the pews to Matt and Artie the other groomsmen, inwardly laughing as he passed the sour faced Finn and Santana halfway down.

"Ok promise me that Rachel hasn't run away" Mike said as he came across the two men and Rachel's bridesmaids Quinn, Jess, Tina, and Kara.

"Of course she hasn't" the girls laughed

"She's with Ethan, Damian and Leon getting ready" Quinn explained standing next to Artie "why?"

"Puck has been freaking out" Eli said from next to Tina.

"Right everyone show time" Jess said as the music cued taking her place next to Mike, Eli next to Tina, Kara and Matt, and Quinn and Artie.

Rachel and her two brothers and father standing next to her just behind them, also ready to walk down the aisle. Waiting next to the silent rabbi Puck smiled as his best friends made their way down the aisle towards him, the large party full of their best and closest friends, before gasping as Rachel a vision in white with a splash of red made her entrance in the archway of the door, her father on her right, Ethan and Damian on her left.

The march took forever to Puck as he waited to be handed Rachel's hand by Leon, though it eventually was and the couple moved to stand in front of their childhood rabbi who had travelled to New York to officiate the marriage of the two famous Limians.

His eyes stuck on Rachel's Puck missed the majority of the ceremony rousing only as he paused to recite his vows, both of them deciding to keep to the traditional vows rather than write their own, a haze of 'I do's' later and kiss that was nothing like how he wanted to kiss her and Rachel was his wife.

His wife, a word he never thought would mean so much is now the centre of his universe, Rachel Berry-Puckerman, Mrs Noah Puckerman. Three simple words in both uses but it lights a fire in his belly that the Pacific Ocean couldn't put out.

Rachel smiles, no beams at her husband as they turn to the congregation after he has smashed the glass and has his arm wrapped around her tight, a bruising grip that she is mimicking on him, it's perfect just like she wanted. Yes there was drama, and she can still see Kurt and Mercedes disgruntled look as they applaud with the five hundred other guests, as well as Santana and Finn's sour faces, but under it all the two people who mattered most had got through it, they had got married.


End file.
